Build talk:Team - RavenSC NagaWay
lol you create a new page for that!! it's just a variante of rushway except this is much faster than rushway, bring a perma who chains fall back and godspeed (he runs the torch). maybe its faster I dunno but wtf is unseen sin for lol? if they are KD'ed all the time they wont toch u, even with the dijin way wich I personally find faster even if u dont KD u dont get hitted... :How is this really faster? The A/P variant? 25% compared to 33% isnt much a difference. Rushway is faster bro. —Forget 18:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Rushpoint AND NagaWay have booth 33% faster moving. BU + Dwarfen + Dark Escape and BU + Dark Escape + Fall Back (for the time it is in rechange) This way you have an free pve Slot but nvm... I guess its your Build and the best way to do it. -- 22:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) fall back is a good idea but you have to make a choice 2 A/P with fall back and no dark escape or no fall back. or godspeed instead of fall back. I don't like "Stand Your Ground!" and prefear "can't touch this"."We shall return" is an option too. i don't like Alkar's Alchemical Acid too because you can't do more damage than what sf let why not GDW ?--Kebabs42 10:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but thats nonsense. Ctt is vs. touch skills..Stand your ground gives you +24 more Armor. And the thing with Shadow Form; just lol. DON'T cast Shadow Form when you are Fighting. When you do that the Acid kills stuff on his own. And my opinion to your rushway fanboy talking: this is based on it! It's simply faster and safer. And for the Guys who love Flame Djinn: In this Build the Nagas Does 80-90dmg and knockdown. -- The Flame Djinns ~40-50dmg and NO Destroyers do not burn even when u see flames; just go and try it yourself. --Sassimy 22:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: destroyers DO burn. and fastest time last level please. Howe304 08:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) i suggest the A/P with "Go for the Eyes!" to bring "fall back" so everyone doesn't need dark escape anymore so less skills required so better. i see that only the gater has IAU and i wonder if others need it (i have seen it in some other build). --Kebabs42 10:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Of course u can take iau but its a pve skill and there is a pve skill limit ;-/ a second fall back - a good idea in general but in my opinion dark escape is very useful here. u can use it during fights because u dnt rly hav the time to autoattack on normal targets - takin half dmg is rly awesom :). hmm why does only the gater hav iau...good question :D u can do it without iau. its just a suggestion. the gater have to run ahead and split from time to time so he normally takes like 80% of all knockdowns + when u get knockdownd during lighting the torch at lvl 2 alone..u are..umm..kind of dead :D all the others can directly run to the next door and wait for the runner so they dnt have that problem. Sincerly, --Sassimy 23:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't you using You're All Weaklings all over the place in this build? O.o--TahiriVeila 13:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, the A/N can take it so he have 2 skills for aoe weakening and can weaken a way more enemies. the others could take it too but the weakening from A/N is fairly enough and umm.. silly 3 pve skill limit though ;( Sincerly,--Sassimy 23:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC)